


The Care And Handling Of Roses With Thorns

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Boys In Love, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Jensen, Tenderness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any male/any male, "Body and Soul"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care And Handling Of Roses With Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Soft and silky smooth, the red tie is woven elegantly around his pale freckled throat. Neither tight nor loose; it’s a perfect fit. The cloth tugs around his neck, gentle but firm, a command to come closer without speaking a word. A needy whimper flutters from between his pink lips. Submissive, loyal, beautiful—Jensen is the embodiment of a flawless slave. He is eager to please his Master, to be a good boy for the man who owns him and loves him.

Jared gives another light tug on the tie and whistles to him, and Jensen scampers out of his cage beside the bed in the playroom. He quickly crawls to Jared and kneels before his Master, his head bowed and hands clasped behind his back as he awaits orders. Jared makes himself comfortable on the couch, shirt off and skin-tight jeans undone, his big, thick cock tucked away inside his tight boxers. He palms himself with one warm hand, the other tangled around the tie.

“Come closer, pet. Up here.” He gives a sharp tug on the cloth, voice low and rough, an authoritative growl which excites and arouses Jensen. The pet scampers onto Jared’s lap, shivering when his Dom lovingly smiles at him and pulls him closer to their chests press together. Jared winds his fingers slowly in the cloth and the tie begins to tighten around Jensen’s neck, slowly striving off his breathing. He gasps as silk caresses his skin as he laces his arms around his Master’s neck.

Jared’s fingers find their way inside Jensen’s hole, thrusting deeply and setting a steady pace, finger fucking him as the tie constricts tighter. He is still wet and sensitive from being rimmed earlier, teased before being put back in the cage, and the touch makes his skin tingle as his cock thickens. The fingers pump in and out slowly, still teasing, but the smirk on Jared's face tells Jensen he will soon get a pleasurable reward. Jensen’s so pretty seated on his lap, squirming and shaking, beautiful mossy eyes wide as his breathing tapers off. 

Tighter the cloth is pulled, pressing snug on his throat and Jensen’s breathing grows rougher as the tie constricts like a slithering snake. Jensen moans on every rough breath now, gasping as the fingers in his ass begin moving deeper, faster. Jared ruthlessly finger fucks him, jabbing his sweet spot and Jensen keeps moaning, and thrusting back into the touch, bouncing on the talented fingers, choking as his breath is taken from him. 

He whimpers when those talented fingers begin an assault on his sweet spot, each trust sending him closer to the edge of ecstasy. The tie is without mercy, squeezing tightly and his lungs burn without oxygen as tears begin to dampen his pretty green eyes. His world blackens by the second as the tie takes his breath, and his cock twitches, his balls tightening as the tie cuts off the last little bit of air.

“Please…” Jensen begs, gasping for breath and looking into Jared’s dark, lustful eyes. 

The fingers shove into him deeper and deeper, roughly penetrating, giving more and more pleasure, and right as Jensen feels his world darken, the fingers leave him, taking his orgasm with him as the tie is loosened. 

A huge amount of air fills his lungs and Jensen gasps, breathing in deep breaths; he is shivering and shaking with the need for pleasure, whimpering as Jared smiles brightly and praises, “That’s my good boy, my prefect sweet boy. It's not time for you to come. Soon, but not now. Go kneel on the bed, baby boy. The fun is just getting started.” 

With wobbly legs, Jensen gasps breathlessly as he makes his way to the bed. His head is fuzzy, he is dizzy, but he obeys the task and lands on the bed. Jared goes to the toy box to get their next treat as Jensen settles on his hands and knees on the bed, his bottom on display for whatever kinky fun his Master has planned next. 

The riding crop isn't for the horses. It's for Jensen’s pleasure—at the hands of Jared's domination. Jared teases the riding crop down Jensen’s spine, brushing each quivering vertebrae, down lower to the dip of his waist and between his shaking thighs. 

He brushes the crop over Jensen's heavy balls and gives them a soft tap which makes Jensen’s hips buck. Slowly, lightly, Jared trails the cool, smooth leather over Jensen's throbbing dick, following the thick vine zigzagging down the length before rubbing the leather over the cockhead teasingly. Jensen whimpers; he wants it so badly. “Please, Master…”

Jared harshly smacks the crop against Jensen's swollen dick and his lover cries out in pleasure. A devilish smirk followed by a strike, sharper than the last one, turning the flesh rosy red as the pain begins to flood Jensen's body. The crop hits his balls on the next strike, even sharper, vicious in pain. A whimper, a cry, pleasure bright as it burns. The strikes hit faster, ruthless, slapping Jensen's big balls, and the burn is aching and magnificent and Jensen gets lost in the overwhelming pleasure. 

As he closes his eyes, his balls throbbing as the sacs are maliciously beaten, the skin flushing raw. Maybe if he is a really, really good boy, his Master will give him an orgasm, and if Jared choose not to, that is perfectly fine by Jensen--pleasing Jared is what he lives for. The sharp strike of the crop pulls Jensen from his thoughts as his balls throb. 

The skin is bright red, hot and tingling. Jared slaps the crop against the heavy sacs, the leather cracking loudly in the playroom as the skin burns. Jared is observant the entire time of play, making sure Jensen is not pushed too far. He knows his sub very well and how much pain Jensen can take, and he would never go too far to push Jensen to his safe word. 

He keeps going, giving Jensen more pain and pleasure, and by the time he stops, Jensen’s balls are crimson red and swollen and his dick leaks milky white. Jensen is sobbing, pink lip caught between his teeth as the overwhelming pleasure-pain rushes through him. His hole is still quivering from the fingering while his balls burn from the spanking. The tears trickle down his cheeks as his cock throbs between his thighs. 

Jared stands in front of Jensen and watched as tears roll down his cheeks. He tenderly cups Jensen’s face in his hand, gently wiping each tear away with his thumb.

“My beautiful boy,” Jared coos adoringly. He leans down and kisses Jensen's trembling lips. When he lightly nips his lover’s lips, Jensen's entire body shakes and his cock leaks a cream of pearly white. 

“P-please, Sir. Please… I-I need...I w-want, please…” Jensen stumbles over his words; he's too shaken with pleasure to speak clearly, but his Master knows his body well and knows what he needs.  
Jared reaches between Jensen's legs and grips his throbbing prick, giving smooth, flowing strokes, his thumb catching at the slit and smearing the creamy pre-cum around the crown. “Come for me, pet. Be a good boy, and come for me.” 

Jensen closes his eyes, submits, and comes with a whimper and a shiver. His balls tighten and his dick pulses and everything in his mind goes a little hazy as his orgasm consumes him. Kisses rain down on his faces as he basks in the pleasure, and praise is worshiped upon him, he's a good boy, a perfect sub. Coming down from his high, gentle hands move him to lay down on clean sheets as hands begin to roam over his body. 

Jared checks Jensen over, washing him with a cool, damp cloth over his blistered skin. He palms Jensen's balls, carefully inspecting the skin. No tears or bleeding, just raw skin. He jumps slightly when his Master’s hand touches his balls, but he relaxes quickly when the cool ointment is smoothed over his burning skin. Jared strokes his balls gently, rubbing each sac with the substance and Jensen's entire body melts into the warm sheets as a blissful glow tingle through his body. 

With the task completed, Jared disappeared into the hallway for a second, only to return with a cozy, soft blanket and a bottle of water. He tucks Jensen into his side, cuddling his sub in his arms and spreading the blanket over his beloved boy. 

“Take a sip, baby boy.” He presses the lid to Jensen’s lip and lightly tips the bottle, allowing Jensen to take a sip of cool water. The cool water feels like heaven as it trickles down Jensen's throat. He drinks his fill, then snuggles deeper into Jared's embrace. 

Arms lovingly cuddle him as kisses press to his lips and cheeks, brushing lightly over his forehead. With his mind still a little fuzzy from the orgasm, all he is aware of is his lover kissing him sweetly and whispering love to him, and the bliss that comes in the form of Jared's warm, tender embrace. Jensen smiles joyfully, blissfully content in the arms of his loving Master. 

The next night, when they are at play again, something is not right. The scene was perfect…until it wasn’t. They’ve done this many, many times and it has becomes dreamlike; Each time they play they the sensations wash over them, so blissful and soothing it is like slipping into a warm bath. However, tonight, something, a little tiny something, is off. 

Jared’s fingers are strong around the throat, contracting tightly, bruising, and pulse-points thump rapid-fast as the air in the lungs burns. Jensen swallows hard, tries to draw in a full breath, but the air is thick and dry. He cannot speak his safe word, and the ball in his hand, if dropped, would end play, but the panic in his grip keeps him holding on when he should let go. 

Master’s hands are far too tight; he gasps, choking on the taste of ash. “Ch-Chai…” He tries to get the word out, he needs out of this terrifying situation. He’s trembling so hard he vibrates; fear goes deep and dark, into a dwelling pit in his soul. He just needs an out, now. His heart thuds loudly against his ribs as desperate tugs pull the ropes ensnaring his wrists, thereby trapping him. 

Jared leans in close, breath hot against the column of neck, tongue wet as he licks across the pale and freckled flesh. His strong hands clench even more tight, nails puncturing frail skin, and Jensen’s eyes dampen with tears as he gasps, “China! China, Jared!” 

The hands on his throat are gone immediately and a huge rush of air surges into Jensen’s lungs. He frantically gasps, feeling lightheaded, woozy and dizzy, chest heaving as he coughs rough breaths.

“Jensen, shh,” Jared coos softly, petting his chest gently before fingers quickly work the ropes around the bound wrists to release. When Jensen reaches out for him, silently requesting to be held, Jared pulls him toward his chest, embracing in his arms, rocking tenderly like a babe swathed in cloths. 

Jensen’s whole body goes lax in his Master’s arms, closing his eyes to breathe in the fresh scent of leather and aftershave, the rich aroma that reminds him of home, family and never-ending love. “I-I’m sorry, sir…” 

“Shh, sweetheart, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did very well.” 

A soft kiss is placed, a tender hug is given. “You are perfect.” Another loving kiss presses to his cheeks and lips, and his forehead, brushing lips softly across each little freckle. Jared lays his boy down on the sheet and worships his body with kisses, soothing the trembles that chase through Jensen. He pecks kisses up and down Jensen’s chest, and over his tummy, before back up to his throat to kiss loving as to soothe the sting of his hand brushing. “You are perfect, Jensen. My beautiful, sweet, good boy.” 

Jensen blushes at the praise, grateful to have a Master who encourages safe play each time they step into the red room. Jared chases kisses down Jensen's chest, over his tummy, and to his pelvic bone where a patch of freckle in the shape of a heart rest. 

His favorite part of Jensen, the cute little freckle heart brings a dearly smile to his face. He kisses the heart and nuzzles it, feels the warm skin soft under his cheek. 

His fingertips trace the beauty mark and his lips follow the path, pecking little kisses to the adorable freckles. As he presses kisses to the cute little heart Jensen melts into soft, warm sheets, basking in the tender love given to him by his beloved Master. When Jared is sure the heart shaped freckles are bathed in love he pulls Jensen back into his arms and hugs him, whispering “I love you” into Jensen’s ear, kissing his lobe as his sub cuddles into his embrace. 

They lay together for a little while, sharing whisper-soft kisses until the tears cease. Jensen wants to finish the scene, he thrives off the sensation of freedom he feels when he offers himself to his Dom, but Jared calls it a night; not because Jensen had done something wrong, but because he loves having Jensen in his arms instead of at his unrelenting mercy. 

His boy has hair of pure silk, is cuddly-soft and radiates warmth from within, smelling like those bath oils they use, routinely, before a shared scene. Jared wants to hold Jensen close...closer, kiss him calm to whispering praise toward him, enough to show just how perfect, good and beautiful he is, and always will be.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; stir_of_echoes 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757924.html?thread=99839908#t99839908)


End file.
